Ally cheers up Austin
by GodLover321
Summary: When Austin is depressed it's up to Ally to cheer him up. Austin and Ally one-shot


**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

Ally was standing behind the counter at Sonic Boom, reading her book, when Austin decided to grace her with his presence. Ally was so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice Austin come in until she felt a familiar head on her shoulder. A small smile crept onto her lips.

"Hey Austin", she said.

"Hi Ally ..." he said in a depressed tone.

Ally stopped reading and looked at him.

"Are you ok?", she asked.

"No, do you remember my pet gold fish, Mr Goulding?"

"Yeah …"

"Well I woke up this morning and he wasn't in his tank. I asked my mom where he was and she told me that he died last night …"

Ally turned to face her best friend. He eyes were red and puffy from crying. To Ally, he looked like a lost puppy and she felt pity for him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She could feel his arms go around her. Austin began sobbing into her hair, but she didn't mind. She held him tighter and started rubbing his back in a calming manner.

"Shhhhhh… Hey, it's okay. I'm here for you."

"I … miss … him … so much…", Austin said, between sobs.

"I know you do, I'm really sorry Austin"

"It's fine", he said when he released Ally and started rubbing his left eye.

"Let's go get some pancakes. It'll make you feel better.", Ally said with a smile on her face, determined to cheer Austin up.

"Ok …"

On the way back from eating pancakes, Austin was feeling a little bit better. They went up to the practice room and sat on the couch. They didn't feel like writing a new song, so they called Trish and Dez to come to the practice room so they can have a movie night.

"Ok, we're on our way.", Trish said before she cut the call. Ally texted her and Dez earlier that day and told them about Mr Goulding. That made them even more determined to cheer Austin up.

Austin went to the shop and returned with two boxes of pizza, beverages and snacks, along with pickles for Ally.

"PICKLES!", Ally shouted as soon as she saw the jar on the piano bench

"Yeah, I got that for you to say thanks for cheering me up", Austin said with a smile on his face.

"Awwwww! Thanks Austin!", she said as she was getting up off the couch to hug him

They were still hugging when Trish and Dez walked in.

"Ok, break it up love-birds." None of them moved. Trish yelled again, still nothing. She clapped her hands and whistled and still none of them moved. Eventually she had to nudge Austin on the shoulder. This stopped them from hugging, but she nudged him too hard so he fell and he took Ally with him. As soon as he realised that they were falling, he turned his body so that when they hit the ground Ally was on top of him. Austin looked at his brunette best friend who was curled up in a ball on his chest.

'I never noticed how small Ally was'. He said to himself and smiled.

Suddenly, Austin's eyes were met with a darker pair of eyes. Austin and Ally stared at each other for about 2 minutes before they realised Trish clearing her throat. They both looked up. Dez was smiling like an idiot and Trish was smirking.

"Comfortable?", she said, still smirking.

Ally got off of Austin, his body felt cold without Ally's body heat, he felt disappointed. He quickly brushed it off before anyone noticed. Both he and Ally were so red, they could've been tomatoes.

"So…", Dez said, breaking the awkwardness "What movie are we watching?"

"Well, I'm not sure. We wanted you guys to choose." Ally said smiling at Dez and Trish.

Trish walked over to the DVD rack and chose a movie. She showed Ally the cover and Ally couldn't help the smile that crawled onto her face. They were going to watch Catching Fire.

"YES!", Ally squealed, like a little girl.

Before they started the movie, they got dressed into their Pj's and set up their sleeping bags. They spread the snacks all around them and Ally grabbed her pickles. Austin and Ally were sitting next to each other on the couch, with Dez and Trish on the floor. Trish put the movie in and Ally couldn't contain her excitement. She loves The Hunger Games Trilogy. It was better than Twilight and Vampire Diaries. She loved how different Katniss was. She was so independent and unique.

Austin saw how excited she was.

"Ally, calm down before you pop" Austin laughed.

Ally just nudged him and turned her attention back to the screen.

Half way through the movie, Dez and Trish fell asleep. Austin was sitting on the couch with Ally's legs on his lap. The beach scene, where Peeta and Katniss were talking right before they kissed, came on and Ally sighed.

"This is so romantic"

Austin just smiled at her. Ally took her legs off Austin's lap and moved closed to him. Austin got the silent message and put his arm around her as she moved closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of hers. When Peeta and Katniss kissed, Austin and Ally started blushing. At the same time they looked at each other and their eyes met. Both started leaning in and eventually their lips met. It was a soft, chaste kiss with a lot of passion and emotion. Both heard fireworks go off.

'Is it me or am I melting?' Both of them asked themselves.

When they broke the kiss, both were panting for air and both touched their lips that were tingling. They smiled at each other in a loving way and resumed to their previous position in a comfortable silence, without another word being said. When the movie was over, Ally was asleep in Austin's arms. He smiled at the sleeping brunette next to him. He began to pick her up, but she protested.

"No… Don't move.", Ally complained. Austin just chuckled and smiled. He grabbed the remote and turned off the DVD player and the TV. He took the blanket off the arm rest. He laid Ally down on the couch and he laid next to her, while covering the both of them. Immediately Ally's petite body started searching for warmth and stopped as soon as she felt his body next to her. She curled up next to him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, securing her. Just like Peeta did to Katniss, protecting her from any bad dreams or nightmares. Ready to comfort her at any given time during the night.

"Good night Ally. Sweet dreams" He pecked her on the head "I love you …"

**Please Review (:**


End file.
